Blind Date
by CenationGirl22
Summary: AJ comes up with an amazing idea: to set her best friend, Kaitlyn, up on a blind date. She tells a few lies, but it's all worth it in the end. **Kaitlyn and Cody Rhodes One-Shot**


**EDIT: This is a one-shot I posted a few days ago, but the ending didn't post, so I'm reposting it with the ending. :)**

**Disclaimer: I own no one associated with the WWE.**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

"KAITLYN! KAITLYN!"

"What the...?" Kaitlyn mumbles, frowning. She turns around to see her best friend, AJ, running down the hallway, pushing people out of her way and yelling her name. When she reaches her, Kaitlyn says, "AJ, you need to calm down."

She stopped yelling and running to catch her breath. "But." Breath. "I." Breath. "Have important." Breath. "Information."

"What kind of information?" Kaitlyn asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, Ziggy and I were talking and - "

"Oh no," Kaitlyn says, rolling her eyes. While AJ was her best friend, she couldn't exactly get along with her boyfriend, Dolph Ziggler. Just watch season 3 of NXT to understand.

"What?" AJ asks, confused and frowning at the interruption.

"Oh, nothing," Kaitlyn says, shrugging. "I'm sorry. Continue."

"Anyway, Ziggy and I were thinking that we should go on a double date!" AJ says, enthusiastically.

"_We_?" Kaitlyn asks.

"Yeah!" She says, nodding. "It'll be fun! Please?"

"Who would I be going with?" Kaitlyn asks, narrowing her eyes.

"That's a secret," Her best friend replies. "You see, this isn't just a double date, it's also a blind date!" Suddenly, she turns around and starts running away, yelling behind her, "I'M TELLING DOLPH YOU SAID YES!"

* * *

"Hey, Rhodes."

Cody stops his warmups and looks around, confused.

"Behind you, doofus."

He turns around to look at Dolph Ziggler.

"What? I'm kinda busy," Cody says, frowning.

"This will only take a second, I promise," Dolph says.

After thinking it over for a moment, Cody says, "Alright. Go on."

"AJ and I were talking and we decided you should go on a date with us."

"Isn't that what Big E is for?"

Dolph sighs. "No. And I wasn't done yet! Anyway, it would be a double date." Cody smiled a little, knowing to himself. He knew exactly who he would ask. "We've already picked someone out for you and AJ's talking to her at this moment."

"Why did you guys pick her?"

"It's a blind date. Like, a blind double date, but only for you," Dolph explains. Cody frowns. "It was AJ's idea."

"Oh."

"So, you in or what?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Sweet. I'll give you details later."

As he walks away, Damien Sandow, Cody's best friend and tag team partner, appears, taking the World Heavyweight Champion's place.

"What was that about?" He asks, confused. On-screen, he was sophisticated and intelligent. Off-screen, he was just like everyone else.

"I think...I think Dolph just asked me on a date."

* * *

"It's all going according to plan," Dolph said to AJ as he entered their locker room.

"Great!" She says, grinning. She walks up to him and hugs him. "Do they know about each other?"

"As far as I know, they don't," Dolph confirms. "Hopefully, it stays that way."

"I hope," She says, resting her head on his chest.

"Babe." She looks up at him. "This was your idea, so it's going to be amazing. Don't worry."

She smiles. All she could do was hope.

* * *

"Ooh, a blind date, huh?" Natalya says, smirking. "And you don't know who it's with?"

"That's the point of a blind date, Nattie," Kaitlyn says. "Of course I don't know who it is!"

"Well, you're gonna need a dress! I have just the one."

Natalya turns around and walks away, so Kaitlyn follows her to her locker room.

As she's looking for the dress, Kaitlyn says, "I don't need a - Wow, that's gorgeous."

"I know. You can wear it if you want," Natalya says.

"Thank you!" Kaitlyn says, smiling.

* * *

"Damien, shut up."

"But - "

"I promise you, I'm not keeping anything from you!" Cody says, frowning. "You're my best friend. Why would I do that?"

Damien blinks. "I...I don't know. I'm sorry, Cody."

"It's fine. I just..." Cody trails off.

Damien, confused, looks behind him and saw Natalya and Kaitlyn walking down the hall, talking and laughing.

"Is it her?"

Cody looks at him. "Who?"

"Kaitlyn."

"I told you, I don't know," Cody says, shaking his head. "I sure hope so, though."

* * *

"KAITLYN! KAITLYN!"

"Oh no, not again..." Kaitlyn muttered, sighing. She turns to Natalya. "Now would be a good time to run."

"KAITLYN!" AJ yells, finally reaching her, and out of breath.

"What?!" Kaitlyn asks.

"Come with me." AJ grabs her hand and starts walking somewhere.

"Where are we going?"

"It's a secret."

Finally, they reach a car. Kaitlyn's car.

"Why did you - "

"The directions are already programmed into your GPS and - "

"Did you break into my car?!"

"Dolph and I will meet you there," AJ continues, ignoring the interruption. She turns around and skips off.

"She broke into my car..." Kaitlyn muttered to herself. She opens her car door and gets in, the car turning on in the process, along with the GPS. "Wait...I don't have a GPS."

A Post-It note sat on the GPS.

_Consider this a gift._

_-AJ & Ziggy (Oh, and Big E, too!)_

Rolling her eyes, Kaitlyn pulls out of her parking spot and followed the directions on the GPS. She eventually reached a nice little restaurant. After checking herself in the mirror one last time, she got out of the car and walked in.

Soft classical music played and waiters were going this way and that. Kaitlyn looked around, fascinated.

"May I help you?"

Startled, she looked in front of her, where a fairly tall man, with slicked back black hair, stood.

"Uh..." Kaitlyn says, slightly confused. "I have a reservation under..." Under what?! AJ never told her. "...Ziggler."

The man, obviously unimpressed, looks down at a list of names, then back up at her. He grabs two menus and says, "Follow me, please."

They reach a table and she sits down as he sets menus down. She orders a water and he disappears. By the time she realized the table only had two chairs, it was too late for her to tell anyone.

_What's going on, AJ?_ She texted her friend.

"Well, this is a surprise."

Kaitlyn's head jerked up when she heard his voice. When she saw who it was, she smiled.

"Hey, Cody."

He takes the seat across from her. "It looks like Dolph and AJ may have ditched us."

She laughs. "I think you're right."

"But I have a plan."

"Oh?"

"We're going to have so much fun that they'll feel guilty about not coming," He says, smirking.

"I like that idea," She says, smiling.

The waiter came at that time and took their orders and Cody's drink order.

"I...actually have a confession to make," Cody says, scratching the back of his head.

"When Dolph told me I was going on a blind date, I - "

"A _double_ blind date," Kaitlyn interjects, smirking.

Cody laughs. "Right, a double blind date. When he told me I was going on one, I was hoping, deep down inside, that...you would be my date."

Blushing, Kaitlyn says, "I was kinda hoping the same thing about you, too."

"Well, that's good."

"Why?"

"That means you won't get mad if I do this."

Before she can ask what he means, he leans over the table and kisses her. When she hears someone cough impatiently, she laughs, breaking the kiss to look at the waiter from earlier.

"Do you mind?" She asks.

Cody smirks and the waiter glare at her before walking away, which is when he finally laughs.

"That was kinda rude."

She shrugs. "I'm rude sometimes. You'll get used to it."

"I'm already used to it," He says.

"Good." She smiles. "Now let's eat."


End file.
